El Sacrificio
by Uchiha-no-Hime
Summary: Itachi lo había dado todo, incluso su vida, por el bienestar de su hermano pequeño. Ahora lo unico que podia hacer era observar mientras esperaba que su alma encontrara la paz


Disclaimer: Tristemente Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Porque si fuera así, cierta rosada no existiría. Y hubiera hecho más chicas como Tsunade. Pero el punto no es ese

Espero que les guste este pequeño One-Shot que hice a las 2:30 a.m. Itachi es un personaje complicado y lleno de misterios, asique espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en retratarlo

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones. Sin más demora. ¡A Leer!

Itachi había tomado duras elecciones a lo largo de su vida. Lamentablemente, la mayoría de esas decisiones no hicieron más que traer dolor. Era hasta hilarante pensar que todo lo había hecho por el bien de la aldea no había traído mas que miseria a la persona que mas amaba; su hermano pequeño, Sasuke. El mismo lo había incitado a que creciera en el odio, el odio seria su guía, era el empujón necesario para asegurarse de que su pequeño hermano se convirtiera en alguien poderoso, tal y como siempre estuvo destinado a ser, el lo sabía. Desde que era pequeño se le había considerado un genio entre genios, no les ponía atención a esos comentarios ridículos, el conocía la verdad; el solo era otro ninja, no era nada especial, en cambio su hermano estaba destinado a mas, a siempre destacarse de los demás

Por ese pensamiento fue que no comento nada sobre la falta de interés que mostraba su padre cuando Sasuke le mostro las notas escolares con tanto orgullo, Itachi sabía que su padre sabia que de Sasuke solo se puede esperar la perfección. A pesar de ser aclamado por sus poderosos ojos había sido tan ciego, no pude ver que su padre solo esperaba que su hermanito fuera como él, no fue sino hasta que oyó como su padre decía duramente

-Sigue así y podrás ser como Itachi

Sasuke jamás podría ser como él. El era un cuervo que esperaba en las sombras hasta saltar y llevar la premonición de la muerte en su espalda, el estaba sentenciado a estar en las sombras, ser la oscuridad, a cargar con un doloroso peso. Su hermano, el era como la luna, todos se magnificaban ante su luz, era un astro indispensable, algo que era admirado por muchos y temido por otros, pero eso también traía consecuencias, la luna era solitaria y etérea, su misión en la vida era dar luz a los que rondaban la oscuridad, era tocado por esa oscuridad, él sabía lo que eran las sombras y la penumbra, era parte de esa tenebrosidad.

Podía recordar a la perfección las últimas palabras de su padre. Como no hacerlo, si lo seguía como un fantasma que le susurraba al oído

\- No dudes. Si es el camino que has elegido, nuestro dolor sólo durará un instante, al contrario que el tuyo – sus palabras era una sentencia. El seria perseguido como un ninja renegado, seria tachado de traidor, seria recordado como un trastornado y seria clasificado como una mancha negra en la historia de Konoha - La manera en que pensamos es distinta, pero sigo estando orgulloso de ti. Realmente eres un buen hijo...

Sin permitirlo, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer. Mojaban su rostro y caían al suelo con un pequeño chapoteo. Respetaba su padre pero no estaría de acuerdo en todo lo que le dijera, y esa noche lo estaba demostrando

-Itachi. Prométeme que... Cuidarás a Sasuke

Con solo esas palabras Itachi pudo comprender que su padre siempre se preocupo por su hermano, fue solo que su hermano era tan buen niño, tan buen ninja, que su padre nunca sintió la necesito de estar constantemente junto a él, su padre sabía que Sasuke sería un ninja poderoso, así que no estaba muy sorprendido cuando le mostraba sus notas. Su padre siempre creyó en Sasuke. Y el apenas se daba cuenta, siempre dio por sentado que su padre no tenía fe en su hermanito, que él jamás podría reconocer la habilidad de Sasuke, había estado tan equivocado, el siempre lo supo. Itachi no merecía llamarse un genio, nunca pudo ver algo tan evidente

Esa había sido una noche sacada de sus más profundas pesadillas. Había lastimado profundamente a su hermano, lo había traumatizado, lo que le había hecho sería algo casi imposible de curar. Sintió un profundo desprecio hacia sí mismo, había herido a la persona que juro proteger. Itachi cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a su padre, protegería a Sasuke aunque no fuera de la forma en que quisiera. Lo vigilo, lo vio entrenado y creciendo, no tanto como quería pero podía decir que estaba al tanto de la vida de su tonto hermano pequeño. Fue testigo de cómo su hermano se convertía cada vez más en alguien arrogante y solitario, lo decepciono ver como se negaba a crear lazo con los demás, lo entristeció porque el odio era lo único en su cabeza, era su culpa, el lo había provocado. Había condenado a su hermanito a años de dolor y miseria, lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarse de que hallara la salida, de que pudiera volver a estar en paz consigo mismo. Y Naruto Uzumaki era la solución. Busco al chico, se aseguro de que en realidad si deseara ayudar a su hermano y luego, ya más tranquilo, le encargo la tarea de sacar a su hermano de la oscuridad que Itachi había consentido

Murió sabiendo que alguien ayudaría a su hermano. A lo largo de toda su vida lo único que deseo fue la seguridad y bienestar de su tonto hermano pequeño, e incluso en la otra vida seguía siendo así. Por eso no lo sorprendió que, en vez de seguir adelante y encontrarse con los demás, se quedara en un espacio negro donde podía ser de espectador en la vida de Sasuke. Había hecho un trabajo demasiado bueno en llevar a Sasuke por el camino de la venganza y el odio. Hasta el final de los tiempos Itachi jamás podría perdonarse el haber llenado a su hermano de tales sentimientos, el había cultivado la flor del resentimiento y ahora estaba tan crecida que era imposible de controlar. Observo como la luna y el sol se enfrentaban por última vez en lo que sería el escenario de su lucha; el Valle del Fin

Pudo ver el esperado poder su hermano, solo el pudo llevar al Susanoo a evolucionar y tener alas. Con el tiempo su hermano se haría cada vez más fuerte. En ese momento Itachi, con una sonrisa afectuosa, admitió con orgullo que su hermano lo había superado, ahora Sasuke era el más fuerte, ahora Itachi era el que estaba atrás. El hecho le gusto, siempre supo que su hermano seria más fuerte que él, solo era cuestión de esperar

De un momento a otro una luz atravesó la espesa negrura. Sus ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse, sus oídos lo captaron primero

-Itachi, es hora de que vengas –esa voz. No había oído esa dulce voz en años. La había tratado de olvidar, no quería recordar el dolor que le traía pensar en ella. Su corazón dio un latido errático mientras sus ojos podían por fin verla. Seguía exactamente como la recordaba; café castaño y largo, ojos oscuros, piel pálida y contextura delgada y fina. La miraba como si fuera una ilusión que en cualquier momento se disolvería, no quería creer que era en verdad ella. Seria agonizante si solo fuera un producto de su mente. Su boca se abrió y en una suave caricia pronuncio su nombre

-Izumi

Ella le sonrió con afecto. Sus ojos brillaban mientras lo miraba

-Vamos, Itachi. Todos te estamos esperando hace ya mucho tiempo. No nos hagas esperar más – su voz era angelical. Su sonrisa era más hermosa que las estrellas. A pesar de lo que había hecho, Izumi lo veía de una forma que pensaba que era imposible. Ella estaba aquí, por el

-No creo que muchos quieran verme. No después de lo que hice

Izumi no perdió la sonrisa. Dio una suave risa mientras le extendía la mano

-Está bien. Con el tiempo lo entendieron. Es hora de que sigamos, Itachi. Quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo así que espero que no te canses de mi presencia

Él le sonrió, devolviéndole el mismo afecto que mostro por él. Dio un paso al frente y con suavidad, como si de cristal se tratara, puso su mano sobre la de ella. Moviendo se mano, entrelazo sus dedos. Ahora estaban juntos

-Imposible.

-Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, Itachi

-Te pido que me perdones. Espero poder compensarlo –respondió cada vez más feliz.

En su pecho comenzó a crecer un sentimiento de paz que nunca había sentido tan intensamente, había tenido momentos fugaces aquí y allá pero nunca conoció lo que era la paz en su totalidad. Ahora, gracias a Izumi, lo hacia

-Vamos –dijo Izumi

-Vamos –respondió Itachi

Con las manos entrelazadas y los corazones en calma caminaron hacia la luz. Sasuke estaría bien, Naruto se aseguraría de ello. Estaba junto a Izumi. Ahora todo estaba bien, todo estaba en paz. Esto era por lo que había sacrificado todo tiempo atrás. Observando a la chica a su lado, Itachi sabía que lo volvería a hacer todo de nuevo si este era el resultado


End file.
